a week had never felt so long
by kissing flames
Summary: He has to admit, Elysium wouldn't be as good without her. / She's glad that she didn't listen to her sisters, but more importantly, she's glad that she's finally with him. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

* * *

He looks at her image and silently hopes he makes it back. He doesn't know if he will. He hopes he will.

/

She stares at the wall, silently, not saying a thing, staring at his picture. She hopes he will make make it back. He has to. He can't leave her.

/

It's hot in here, and he feels sweat start to build up as he works.

/

All she feels is coldness, as shivering over comes her.

/

He waits for the work to end so they get out of there.

/

She waits for him to come back.

/

He lifts up his arm with the watch, waiting for the kid to leave, before pressing the button down.

/

She moves her leg to let the kid in, before standing up to begin pacing.

/

It hurts, as his soul and body seem to separate, but his first thought is of her.

/

It hurts, not knowing how he is, if he'll come back, and she only thinks of him.

/

He can see his life passing by him as he stands, watching his life go by while the judges analyse it. All he can think of is Silena.

/

He's not back. He's. Not. Back. She wants to scream. She wants to collapse. She almost does. She can't think of anything apart from the fact that he's not back and how it's her fault.

/

He looks around Elysium, not completely taking it in. It's pretty, but he'd much rather be back at home with her, because she's a million times more pretty.

/

She stares at the table. There's conversations going around, but she doesn't care.

Until they're arguing and they don't care that _he's _dead and it's awful and nothing seems to be working and - and she just starts crying again because it's all her fault and she feels like she's going to choke up and it feels awful and - and she hates this.

/

He doesn't know when she'll come. He hopes it won't be soon, as much as he wants to see her again.

So he waits, patiently, cheerfully, because he knows the only place she can go after death is Elysium.

/

She wants him to come back. People try and cheer her up, but it doesn't work. Nothing but him back will cheer up. Maybe something else will though. She'll wait for that to come along.

/

He waits.

/

She waits.

/

When the first new demigod enters, he badgers them with questions. The war's begun and he's glad that she's not dead. He's worried nevertheless, but knows she's tougher than most Aphrodite girls. She'll be fine, he assures himself.

/

The deaths start piling up as the war begins, and she feels nothing but a deadness inside. Some of her sisters sneer at her for falling in love. She doesn't care. All she knows is, at that moment, she was about to crack from the pressure.

/

The more demigods that enter Elysium, the more he becomes worried. What if she joins him so soon? He takes to pacing, worried.

/

More deaths. More messages from the Titans. So she decides to get out of the war area so she can't help the Titans. Try and help the Gods win the war. For once, she doesn't think of him.

/

He waits.

/

She tries to coax the daughter of Ares to help, but she doesn't, which infuriates her.

So she waits.

/

He keeps waiting.

/

She sneaks out and disguises herself as the child of Ares. Her gut wrenches, as a bad feeling settles in her stomach. She carries on with the plan though.

/

Waiting, waiting. There's no sense of time, but it feels forever to him. He keeps waiting.

/

All too soon - though it feels so long - it's over and it _hurts. _

They're begging her not to leave. She wants to though.

All she can think about is being reunited with _him _and telling him it was all her fault.

/

He's still waiting, wondering if she's alright. He hopes she survives, but secretly (selfishly), he kind of wishes she won't. He wants her to be with him.

/

She stands before the judges, and wonders what it was like for him. She can't wait to see him, but secretly (selfishly), she kind of wishes she was still alive. And so was he. She wants him to be with her.

/

When he sees her his gut, wrenches. At first, he can't speak. She looks so beautiful, even when in the Underworld.

/

"You know, it should be illegal to look that good after death," is the first thing he says to her and she can't help but laugh - the laugh only he manages to draw out of her.

Her throat feels dry though, and she stutters, "Charlie..."

/

When she tells him that 'it's all her fault', he laughs, though he can't say that he's not surprised.

"Don't worry about it," he says, simply, "It's worked out. It'll all work out."

She looks at him, at first cautious, but then a smile appearing on her face. A complete real one that makes her look angelic.

He has to admit, Elysium wouldn't be as good without her.

/

They're so different, yet so similar, she has to admit, but they're good together. They balance each other out, make each other happy and just fit together.

She's glad that she didn't listen to her sisters, but more importantly, she's glad that she's finally with him.

A week had never felt so long.

* * *

_This is my first attempt at a fully romantic one-shot. I don't know if I've failed or what._

_I'm not exactly sure the time between when Beckendorf dies and when Silena dies, I just made an assumption._

_Read and review?_

_- __Cassandra (I now have an official sign off :) )_


End file.
